


Wejrzenia

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentions of Imprisonment, Possible adultery, Post-Deatly Hallows, Post-War, Romance, mentions of torture
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Studium pewnej znajomości na przestrzeni lat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wejrzenia

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie oryginalnie opublikowane na forum Mirriel w 2009 roku, zbetowane przez **Marchew** , **Semele** i **kaś**.

 

To nie była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Ani od drugiego, trzeciego czy czwartego. Powód był prosty.

Draco Malfoy jest rozpieszczonym, samolubnym i zarozumiałym dupkiem, który bynajmniej nie zyskuje przy bliższym poznaniu. Co więcej, Draco Malfoy nie ma w sobie dosłownie nic, co w jakikolwiek sposób rekompensowałoby jego wady. Nie otacza go przysłowiowy nimb tajemniczości; nie jest wybitnie utalentowany; pod maską obojętności nie skrywa wrażliwej duszy artysty. Nie jest nawet przystojny — chyba że ktoś gustuje w chorobliwie bladej karnacji i ostrych, agresywnych rysach twarzy, albo nazywa się Pansy Parkinson i jest głupią krową.

To nie była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. I nic dziwnego. Jedynym, co wyróżnia Dracona Malfoya z tłumu jest pewny siebie krok, wyniosłe spojrzenie i niezachwiane przekonanie, że cały świat powinien mu być wdzięczny za to, że łaskawie _jest_ — więc gdyby nie wielkie _ego_ , utonąłby pewnie w morzu innych, podobnych jemu, kretynów.

To nie była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Draco Malfoy się o to postarał.

 

* * *

 

**pierwsze**

Astoria lubi myśleć, że poznała się na nim od razu, chociaż kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, miała tylko trzy latka, a jej wspomnienia z tamtego dnia są nie tylko niewyraźne, ale pewnie w połowie zmyślone. Konsekwentnie jednak odmawia przyznania, że w pierwszej chwili sześcioletni Draco Malfoy zaimponował jej tak, jak tylko małej dziewczynce może zaimponować starszy chłopiec, z którym przyjaźni się jej siostra.

To zauroczenie nie trwało jednak długo — nie więcej niż dwadzieścia minut, po których znudzony zachowywaniem się grzecznie Draco urwał głowę jej ulubionej lalce. W odwecie Astoria przylała mu dziecinną miotełką. Pamięta, że oboje byli potem długo strofowani przez swoich rodziców za to, że nie potrafią się zachować jak na dobrze wychowane dzieci przystało.

Za plecami matki Draco Malfoy pokazał jej język.

 

* * *

 

**drugie**

Astoria jest święcie przekonana, że zawsze była bardzo dojrzała jak na swój wiek. Ale gdy siedziała naburmuszona przy stole Slytherinu tuż po swoim przydziale, wściekła, że nikt nie zwraca na nią uwagi, od dojrzałości była bardzo daleka. Dafne niemal natychmiast zapomniała o jej istnieniu, pogrążając się w rozmowie ze swoją przyjaciółką, Pansy Parkinson. Pansy z kolei co kilka chwil zagadywała siedzącego obok bladego, jasnowłosego chłopca, który z niewiadomych Astorii przyczyn zdawał się stanowić centrum ślizgońskiego świata. O dziwo, pozostali pierwszoroczni wcale nie byli zbulwersowani tym, że traktuje się ich jak powietrze. Z rozdziawionymi buziami wpatrywali się w blondyna, który zamaszystymi gestami inscenizował jakieś przezabawne we własnym mniemaniu wydarzenie.

Według Astorii jego pantomima była żałosna.

Założywszy ręce na piersi, wbiła w niego obrażone spojrzenie. Nie musiała pytać, kim jest ­­­— tego domyśliła się od razu. Draco Malfoy, kolega jej siostry, był w końcu częstym tematem szkolnych opowieści Dafne.

Astoria pamiętała go jako chudego sześciolatka, którego sprała kiedyś na jednym z przyjęć matki.

— Podaj sok dyniowy, mała. — Usłyszała znudzony głos. Uniosła głowę i zmarszczyła brwi.

— Co? — zapytała, lekko zdezorientowana.

Draco Malfoy wpatrywał się w nią z najwyższą pogardą, pomieszaną teraz ze zniecierpliwieniem.

— Podaj — powiedział wyraźnie, jakby nie rozumiała po angielsku. — Sok. Dyniowy.

Ależ on pretensjonalnie przeciągał sylaby!

— Mówi się _pro_ … — zaczęła, ale w tej chwili jakiś ciemnowłosy chłopiec, niewiele starszy od niej, porwał dzbanek z sokiem sprzed jej nosa.

— _Proszę_ , Malfoy.

Malfoy wziął od lizusa dzbanek, wpatrując się z irytacją w Astorię.

— Co to za smarkula?

— Młodsza siostra Dafne, nie pamiętasz? — odpowiedziała Pansy, również obdarzając dziewczynkę nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.

— Przepraszam za nią. — Dafne wzruszyła w odpowiedzi ramionami, a Astoria poczuła, że rumieni się, ale nie ze wstydu. Jeszcze nigdy nie była na siostrę wściekła tak, jak teraz. — Dopiero zaczyna.

Draco przewrócił oczami, prychnął lekceważąco i wrócił do swojego monologu, a otaczający go Ślizgoni — do zachwytów nad jego żartami. A kiedy pół godziny później profesor Dumbledore ogłosił, że w Hogwarcie odbędzie się jakiś głupi turniej, dziewczynka została zupełnie zapomniana.

Ściśnięta pomiędzy dwoma osiłkami ze starszego roku Astoria żałowała, że nie ma pod ręką miotły.

 

* * *

  

**trzecie**

Astoria uważa, że zna się na ludziach i że w swoich sądach nigdy się nie myli. Każdą osobę traktuje jak jedyną w swoim rodzaju łamigłówkę, zakładając, że nie istnieją zagadki nierozwiązywalne. I tu pewnie popełnia swój największy błąd.

Przepychała się przez zatłoczony korytarz — kilka osób jęknęło głośno, gdy dziewczynka bezceremonialnie dźgnęła je w żebra kościstym łokciem, jednak ich ewentualne pretensje utonęły w ogólnym hałasie. Ktoś krzyczał, skandował jakieś imiona, klaskał w dłonie, śmiał się głośno.

— Przepraszam! — stęknęła, popchnięta przez któregoś ze starszych Puchonów. Zmrużyła oczy i z całej siły kopnęła go w piszczel. Dryblas wrzasnął z bólu, ale usunął się z drogi. Korzystając z okazji, która mogła się już nie powtórzyć, przemknęła obok niego, nie zaszczycając go ani jednym spojrzeniem.

Stanęła na palcach, wypatrując Dafne — razem z resztą ich domu, stała oczywiście w pierwszym rzędzie. Astoria przecisnęła się obok jeszcze kilku uczniów i w końcu znalazła się u boku siostry, skąd mogła wreszcie spokojnie przyjrzeć się przyczynie całego zamieszania.

Natychmiast poczuła ukłucie zawodu. _No tak_. Mogła się tego spodziewać.

Potter i Malfoy, spleceni w niewątpliwie męskim, jakkolwiek mało przyjaznym uścisku, tarzali się po podłodze, jednocześnie kopiąc, gryząc i wykręcając sobie nawzajem różne kończyny. Tuż obok, z nieco większym powodzeniem, Crabbe i Goyle konsekwentnie okładali pięściami jakiegoś rudego chudzielca. Dosłownie kilka chwil później doszło do nieoczekiwanej zmiany w rozkładzie sił, bo na pomoc temu ostatniemu rzuciło się jego dwóch braci. Różdżki walały się po ziemi zupełnie zapomniane — chociaż znajdowały się w zasięgu rąk chłopców, żaden z nich nawet nie próbował sięgnąć po swoją, zbyt zaabsorbowany radosnym praniem drugiego po pysku.

— O co poszło? — Astoria pociągnęła siostrę za rękaw jej szaty.

— Nie wiem. — Dafne wzruszyła ramionami. — Malfoy zawsze znajdzie jakiś powód — dodała, przyglądając się spokojnie, jak Goyle powala jednego z bliźniaków na ziemię.

Nagle stojący najdalej uczniowie zaczęli się rozstępować, a tłum zainteresowanych — gwałtownie rzednąć. Gdy nad ich głowami zamajaczył czubek nauczycielskiej tiary, Astoria zrozumiała, skąd ta panika.

— Co tu się dzieje?! — Profesor McGonagall z trudem przekrzyczała ogólny gwar. Ogarnęła korytarz jednym surowym spojrzeniem i, marszcząc brew, nabrała powietrze w płuca: — Potter! Malfoy! Weasley! Crabbe! Goyle! Weasley! Weasley! — rozwrzeszczała się. — Siedmiu uczniów _tej_ szkoły zniżających się do pospolitej, mugolskiej bójki! Oburzające!...

Astorię zaciekawiło, czy McGonagall byłaby równie wściekła, gdyby użyli różdżek zamiast pięści.

— Gryffindor i Slytherin tracą po trzydzieści punktów za każdego — nie przerywaj mi, Weasley! — za każdego z was! Nie, nie obchodzi mnie, kto kogo sprowokował, Potter, obchodzi mnie, kto dał się sprowokować. Możecie być pewni, że jeśli to się powtórzy jeszcze raz, zarobicie szlaban!...

Co złośliwsi zachichotali, przyglądając się, jak McGonagall piekli się i niemal puchnie z wściekłości, podczas gdy z każdym jej słowem strofowani uczniowie zdawali się w sobie kurczyć. Pozbierawszy się z ziemi, Gryfoni stanęli przed swoją opiekunką z głowami spuszczonymi w fałszywym poczuciu winy. Za ich plecami Crabbe i Goyle próbowali ustać na chwiejnych nogach, a Malfoy skręcał się z bólu, ale jak zwykle nie można było mieć pewności, czy przypadkiem nie udaje. Po chwili, która uczniom zdawała się wiecznością, nauczycielka skończyła swoją tyradę. Dysząc ciężko ze złości i poprawiając przekrzywioną tiarę, odwróciła się na pięcie i skierowała w stronę schodów.

W akcie ślizgońskiej solidarności Astoria musiała przyznać, że przy tym ostatnim manewrze szata McGonagall nie załopotała nawet w połowie tak pięknie jak szata profesora Snape'a.

Koniec przedstawienia, pomyślała, widząc, jak wszyscy zaczynają rozchodzić się do klas i pokojów wspólnych. Gryfoni, upewniwszy się, że McGonagall znajduje się już poza zasięgiem ich głosów, wydali z siebie jakiś bliżej nieokreślony okrzyk zwycięstwa, po czym rzucili się poklepywać po plecach Pottera i Weasleyów. Ci, lekko poobijani, ale uśmiechnięci, przyjmowali te dowody uwielbienia ze stoickim spokojem, pojękując jedynie cicho, gdy ktoś nieostrożny uraził wyjątkowo posiniaczone miejsce. W końcu szlama Granger rozgoniła wiwatujące towarzystwo, zarządzając wycieczkę do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Tymczasem Pansy podbiegła truchtem do potłuczonego Malfoya, który, zwinięty w kłębek, ciągle leżał na podłodze. Uklękła przy nim i, mówiąc coś szybko i niezrozumiale, wyciągnęła w jego stronę ręce. Ślizgon odtrącił je jednak ze zniecierpliwieniem, wyraźnie wściekły. Astoria nie mogła powiedzieć, że go nie rozumie — jego poniżenie było absolutne nawet bez kłopotliwych oznak litości ze strony przyjaciół.

— Po co on to robi? — zwróciła się do Dafne, która nie ruszyła się z miejsca, czekając, aż Pansy da za wygraną, zostawi Malfoya w spokoju i razem z nią zejdzie na kolację.

— Hm?

— Po co on to robi? — powtórzyła natarczywie, zdecydowana uzyskać odpowiedź.

— Ale co?

— Po co ciągle prowokuje Pottera? Dlaczego go drażni, skoro Potter jest silniejszy i lepszy w opeceemie*, i w ogóle?

Dafne wzruszyła tylko ramionami.

— Zawsze to robił. Nie lubi go. Dlaczego miałby przestać?

— Bo przegrywa — upierała się przy swoim Astoria, która wciąż nie widziała w takim zachowaniu żadnej logiki. — I nic z tego nie ma. Zawsze kończy rozłożony na łopatki. Więc dlaczego?...

— Co za różnica — przerwała jej starsza z sióstr Greengrass nieco znudzonym tonem, patrząc obojętnie, jak Malfoy, odepchnąwszy zdecydowanie Pansy, gramoli się na nogi o własnych siłach — skoro potem i tak wstaje?

 

* * *

 

**czwarte**

Kiedy ludzie pytają ją o wojnę, o ten rok, który spędziła w rządzonym przez Snape'a i Carrowów Hogwarcie, Astoria wzrusza ramionami i odpowiada spokojnie, że nie było tak źle. Wystarczyło się nie wychylać, mówi obojętnym tonem. Wystarczyło siedzieć cicho i nie podskakiwać Carrowom, żeby móc żyć i uczyć się w miarę normalnie, ciągnie, ignorując potępiające spojrzenia, które ludzie jej wówczas rzucają. Nie rozumie ich. Nie jest przecież wojenną bohaterką, małym ołowianym żołnierzykiem Gwardii.

Ona nie chce pamiętać.

Dafne siedziała w wielkim, obitym zieloną skórą fotelu nieruchomo jak lalka i przez ułamek sekundy Astoria bała się, że siostra nie żyje, że to któryś z _nich_ posadził jej trupa w pokoju wspólnym tak, jak barbarzyńscy władcy nabijali na pale głowy pokonanych wrogów. To przecież możliwe, święta Kirke, _Avada Kedavra_ nie zostawia żadnych widocznych śladów na ciele i gdyby nie oczy, gdyby nie te straszne, martwe oczy ofiar, można by pomyśleć, że oni wszyscy tylko śpią.

Dafne uniosła głowę, spoglądając prosto na Astorię. Dziewczynka przełknęła ślinę i zmusiła się, by nie podbiec do siostry, nie rzucić jej się w ramiona i nie wybuchnąć histerycznym płaczem. Właśnie wyszła z obrony przed czarną magią, na której Amycus Carrow pochwalił ją za prawidłowe i skuteczne rzucenie zaklęcia _Cruciatus_.

Poczuła falę mdłości. Postąpiła kilka sztywnych kroków, wciąż na nowo rozpamiętując wyraz czystego, zwierzęcego przerażenia na twarzy małej Puchonki —

_Świetnie, panno Greengrass, tylko proszę się jeszcze trochę bardziej skupić._

— niosący się echem po klasie wrzask bólu, obleśny uśmiech Carrowa i w ciągu kilku zaledwie sekund była już na kolanach Dafne, wtulając dziecinnie pulchną buzię w jej szyję i przygryzając dolną wargę tak mocno, że na języku poczuła metaliczny smak krwi.

Starsza dziewczynka nie powiedziała nic — przytuliła ją tylko mocno i pocałowała w czoło, zupełnie tak, jak zawsze całowała je na dobranoc mama, ale w tej chwili Astoria nie zamieniłaby Dafne na nikogo na świecie, nawet na mamę, bez względu na to, jak bardzo za nią tęskniła.

— Wytrzymaj. — Usłyszała szept, a może jej się tylko tak zdawało.

Wierciła się przez chwilę jak kot, który szuka najwygodniejszej pozycji — Dafne jęknęła — po czym przymknęła na chwilę powieki...

Obudził ją krzyk.

— Zamknij się, do jasnej cholery! Po prostu się zamknij!

— Odpieprz się ode mnie!

— Nie odpieprzę się, dopóki nie dotrze do ciebie, że to nie jest zabawa!...

Szyderczy śmiech.

— Przestań się śmiać, kretynie! Przestań, bo usłyszą!

Astoria otworzyła oczy.

Malfoy, blady jak śmierć, z oczami rozszerzonymi strachem, szarpał Zabiniego za poły jego szkolnej szaty.

— Chcesz nas pozabijać? — wysyczał ciemnoskóremu chłopcu prosto w twarz. Blaise znowu zaniósł się histerycznym, szalonym śmiechem.

— Blaise? Draco? — Pansy wstała od stolika, przy którym pracowała przez ostatnią godzinę. — Co się stało?

Zabini odtrącił Malfoya bez najmniejszego trudu. Ten zachwiał się i prawie upadł.

— Co jest, Malfoy? — szydził Blaise. — Bez wsparcia Crabbe'a i Goyle'a nie jest już tak łatwo pomiatać innymi, nie? A właśnie, gdzie ta twoja para troglodytów? Stawiam pięć galeonów, że właśnie znęcają się nad jakimś zasmarkanym dzieciakiem. Albo odrabiają pracę domową z obrony przed czarną magią, ale to akurat może być to samo. Jak myślisz?

— Zamknij się — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby jasnowłosy Ślizgon. — Na Merlina, zamknij się, Zabini.

— Bo co? Nakablujesz?

Malfoy przygryzł wargę.

— Tak myślałem — stwierdził z wyższością Blaise, rzucając mu spojrzenie pełne pogardy. — Nawet tego byś nie zrobił. A wiesz, dlaczego? — Nachylił się w stronę Dracona. — Bo jesteś tchórzem — szepnął.

— Znalazł się Gryfon pierdolony — odparował Malfoy z lekkim rumieńcem wstydu.

— Jesteś tchórzem — ciągnął Zabini, jakby go w ogóle nie słyszał. — Całe życie się czegoś boisz, odkąd pamiętasz, i pewnie nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak to jest _nie czuć_ strachu. Więc szczerze? Nawet nie oczekuję, że zrozumiesz.

Malfoy popatrzył na niego z niekłamaną wściekłością.

— To ty nie rozumiesz… — powiedział głosem, który trząsł się lekko.

— Rozumiem doskonale. — Zabini wszedł mu w słowo. — Jesteś małym, zasranym gnojkiem, który woli się płaszczyć przed jakimś psycholem, niż zaryzykować własną skórę.

Zapadła cisza. Przerażona Astoria zacisnęła oczy, mając nadzieję, że to wszystko tylko zły sen, że gdy je otworzy, pogrążony w zielonkawym świetle pokój wspólny znowu wypełni cichy szmer rozmów, szelest pergaminu i monotonne skrzypienie piór. Ale kiedy odważyła się spojrzeć ponownie, Malfoy i Zabini nadal stali naprzeciw siebie, dysząc ciężko i zaciskając pięści, jeden lustrzanym odbiciem drugiego.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? — szepnął w końcu Malfoy dziwnie zachrypniętym głosem. — Co ty, do jasnej cholery, wyprawiasz? Zabini, przecież on... On ma rację, prawda? Zawsze miał i ty to wiesz. Zabini, nie bądź idiotą. On wygra. _Już_ wygrał. Czy naprawdę nie rozumiesz, że nie możesz... Że jest wojna i...

— W dupie mam tę wojnę! — wybuchnął nagle Blaise. — Gówno mnie obchodzi, kto ma rację, a jeszcze mniej, kto wygra! Ja jestem neutralny, Malfoy! Słyszysz?! Ja jestem pieprzoną Szwajcarią tej szkoły!

A więc jednak to prawda, co mówiła Dafne, pomyślała Astoria, patrząc, jak Blaise obraca się na pięcie i kieruje w stronę dormitorium. Zabini był zupełnie pozbawiony instynktu samozachowawczego. Zabini nie potrafił się dostosować. Zabini nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy przestać. Zabini nie znosił, kiedy mu rozkazywano. W związku z czym nikogo nie słuchał.

Zabini był idiotą.

Kiedy dobiegł ich odległy trzask drzwi, Malfoy drgnął, jakby wyrwano go z letargu. Wyprostował się i spróbował odzyskać chociaż cień dawnej, charakterystycznej buty. Astoria nie rozumiała, po co. Od zeszłego roku i tak nikt nie miał co do niego złudzeń.

— Jeżeli choćby słowo z tego, co zostało tu powiedziane, wyjdzie poza ten pokój — powiedział, siląc się na spokój i obojętność — dowiem się, kto wygadał i go znajdę. A wtedy ten ktoś bardzo pożałuje, że mi się postawił.

Astoria wiedziała, że gdyby komuś zależało na pogrążeniu Blaise'a, pusta groźba ze strony siedemnastolatka, którego rodzina była zupełnie skończona, nie wystarczyłaby. Gdyby dzięki temu ktoś chciał zyskać sympatię śmierciożerców, nie powstrzymałoby go nic, a już na pewno nie ktoś tak żałosny jak Draco Malfoy, który nigdy nie potrafił się zdobyć na nic ponad podstawianie szlamom nogi na korytarzach. Bez względu na to, myślała sennie Astoria, przytulając się znowu do siostry, że Malfoy miał też w końcu rację.

Zabini był idiotą.

Dlatego kiedy nie wrócił następnego dnia z przepustki do Hogsmeade, prawie nie płakała.

* * *

 

**piąte**

W życiu Astorii zawsze było kilka stałych — miejsca, rzeczy, ludzie, którzy się nie zmieniali. Astoria potrzebowała ich — na nich oparła całe swoje życie. Nic więc dziwnego, że gdy w pewnym momencie tych stałych zabrakło, jej uporządkowany dotąd świat runął jak domek z kart.

Sama nie wie, kiedy dokładnie to się stało. Może wtedy, kiedy przeczytała w _Proroku_ o pierwszym procesie, w którym skazano kogoś z jej znajomych. Może wtedy, gdy ojciec odebrał ministerialną sowę z pozwem o malwersacje finansowe. Może wtedy, gdy Dafne oświadczyła, że idzie do pracy.

Ale tak naprawdę dopiero przemierzając brudne i ciemne uliczki Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, Astoria zrozumiała, że jej dawne życie minęło bezpowrotnie. Trudno bowiem było o miejsce, do którego pasowałaby mniej — panienka z dobrego domu w dzielnicy powojennej biedoty. Dziedziczka nieistniejącej już fortuny starego rodu czystej krwi wśród przemytników, zapijaczonych weteranów wojennych, żebraków, przestępców i innych wyrzutków, którzy nie odnaleźli się w nowej rzeczywistości. Astoria Greengrass, niepasujący fragment układanki, źle dobrane do reszty witraża szkiełko.

Ironia losu, pomyślała, otulając się szczelniej płaszczem. Chichot historii. Wyjątkowo złośliwy i szyderczy.

Ciągle nie mogła się otrząsnąć z wrażenia, że śni. Otaczające ją krzywe, wąskie kamieniczki tonęły w mroku, napisy na szyldach rozmywały się widocznie, światło latarni było słabe i rozedrgane — kontury tego świata były zatarte, niewyraźne, _nierzeczywiste_ , a Nokturn wydawał się być całkowicie opustoszały i wymarły.

— Astoria, idziesz? — zawołała Dafne, widząc, że siostra została nieco z tyłu. Sama miała już rękę na klamce odrapanych, lekko uchylonych drzwi, spod których sączyła się cienka strużka światła. Kiedy Astoria ją dogoniła, Dafne pchnęła je i razem weszły do środka.

Nokturn wydawał się być całkowicie opustoszały i wymarły. Nic bardziej mylnego.

Pogrążona w półmroku sala była prawie pełna. W powietrzu unosiła się gruba warstwa ziołowego dymu, który wciskał się do nosa i oczu, przez pierwszych kilka sekund szczypiąc niemiłosiernie. Astoria skrzywiła się mimowolnie — nigdy nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego czarodzieje palą to odurzające, trujące zielsko. Ojciec zawsze powtarzał jej i Dafne, że wszelkie używki są dla motłochu, a uzależniają się tylko ludzie słabej, chorej krwi. Gorszej niż ich własna.

— Tutaj! — Pansy pomachała dziewczynom, zapraszając je gestem do stolika. Obecność Blaise'a i Millicenty nie była dla Astorii i Dafne zaskoczeniem. Dracona Malfoya — biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wyszedł z Azkabanu nie dalej jak miesiąc temu, zaraz po czym zniknął bez śladu — jak najbardziej.

— Już wróciłeś? — zapytała konspiracyjnie Dafne, zajmując krzesło obok Pansy. Astoria przewróciła oczami. Powściągliwość nigdy nie była najmocniejszą stroną jej siostry. Westchnąwszy, również usiadła. — Gdzie byłeś? Co robiłeś? Dlaczego wyjecha...? — Dafne urwała nagle, stękając z bólu. Rzuciła pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie siedzącej obok Pansy, która najwyraźniej ją kopnęła.

— Nie potrzebuję niańki, Parkinson — zauważył chłodno Malfoy, którego uwagi nie uszedł ten incydent. — Sam potrafię powiedzieć Greengrass, żeby się odpieprzyła. Odpieprz się — warknął w stronę Dafne, która tylko żachnęła się w odpowiedzi.

— Już o nic nie można zapytać? Byliśmy pewni, że posiedzisz we Francji co najmniej pół roku. Wiesz, aż wszystko ucichnie. — Wzruszyła ramionami.

Malfoy nie odpowiedział, tylko zacisnął palce na swojej pustej już szklance, mimowolnie chowając głowę w ramionach. Nie bez powodu matka wysłała go na kontynent zaraz po tym, jak opuścił Azkaban. Draco był pierwszym ze śmierciożerców, który wyszedł na wolność. Dostał najniższy wymiar kary — trzy lata — ze względu na _okoliczności łagodzące_. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że kiedy otrzymał Znak, był niepełnoletni. O tym, że zrobił to pod groźbą śmierci, poświadczył sam Harry Potter.

Jego zeznania na korzyść Malfoyów były dla angielskich czarodziejów prawdziwym szokiem. Potter skłonił Wizengamot nie tylko do złagodzenia wyroku Dracona, ale i do uniewinnienia Narcyzy. A tylko dzięki pozostaniu na wolności udało się jej zapobiec konfiskacie majątku swojej rodziny. Z zarekwirowanych dóbr popierającej Voldemorta arystokracji Ministerstwo planowało wypłacać dożywotnie renty poszkodowanym w czasie wojny — dziennikarze _Proroka Codziennego_ rozpisywali się na temat tej genialnej polityki nowych władz, chętnie nazywając ją sprawiedliwością dziejową.

Nie byłoby to jednak możliwe, gdyby nie niezaprzeczalny wkład Narcyzy w zwycięstwo nad Lordem Voldemortem — uratowała w końcu Harry'emu Potterowi życie. Tymczasem Draco nie zrobił w czasie wojny nic, co przechyliłoby szalę procesu na jego korzyść. Każdy medal ma dwie strony i to, co mogło zostać uznane za okoliczności łagodzące przez jednych, dla innych stanowiło dodatkowe obciążenie. Inicjacja w wieku szesnastu lat, wpuszczenie śmierciożerców na teren Hogwartu, przyczynienie się do śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a, przebywanie w najbliższym otoczeniu Czarnego Pana — o ile sędziowie, po mniej lub bardziej subtelnych naciskach ze strony Harry'ego Pottera, byli skłonni spojrzeć na to z bardziej obiektywnego punktu widzenia, o tyle opinia publiczna była nieugięta. Nie pomogły nawet zeznania tej wariatki Lovegood, według której Draco nigdy był okrutny ani w stosunku do niej, ani do pozostałych więźniów przetrzymywanych w rezydencji Malfoyów.

Zapytana, czy oskarżony w jakikolwiek sposób im pomógł, Luna Lovegood nie odpowiedziała. To ostatecznie przesądziło sprawę. Draco Malfoy musiał ponieść karę.

Astoria słyszała oczywiście różne plotki na temat środków, jakie ze swojej strony podjęła Narcyza, aby pomóc synowi i mężowi. Co najdziwniejsze — jej starania nie odniosły żadnego skutku. Astoria nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego. Wojna wojną, ale ludzie ludźmi. Pieniędzy potrzebują przecież zawsze.

— Boją się — wytłumaczyła jej matka głosem lekko schrypniętym od alkoholu. Odkąd ojciec przegrał proces, często zaglądała do kieliszka. — Boją się popełnić ten sam błąd, co poprzednio. Dziecko, nawet nie wiesz, jak wielu z nich uniknęło wtedy więzienia. Nie dlatego, że ktokolwiek uwierzył w te ich żałosne wymówki, oczywiście — gdyby to była prawda, Czarny Pan musiałby trzymać pod _Imperiusem_ jedną trzecią swoich śmierciożerców. W grę wchodziły wielkie pieniądze, skarbie — szeptała coraz bardziej bełkotliwie. — Ale nic nie ma za darmo, za wszystko przyjdzie kiedyś zapłacić. I po latach zapłacili. Tak dużo, że drugi raz nie byłoby ich już na to stać... Nie garb się, kochanie. Ciasteczko?

Mimo wszystko, Draconowi się udało. Jego ojciec nie miał tyle szczęścia. Żaden z członków Wizengamotu nie miał wątpliwości, że Lucjusz Malfoy — ponieważ z usług dementorów już nie korzystano — zasłużył na dożywocie.

Astoria spodziewała się, że wyjście młodego Malfoya z więzienia będzie jedną z większych sensacji ostatnich lat — pierwszy śmierciożerca, który odsiedział swój wyrok, dziedzic podupadającego majątku, ktoś, kogo udział w wojnie nigdy nie został do końca wyjaśniony. Oczyma wyobraźni już widziała te krzykliwe nagłówki i wywołujące wśród czarodziejskiej społeczności poruszenie dramatyczne artykuły.

Nic takiego nie miało miejsca.

Astoria podejrzewała, że za wyciszeniem całej sprawy po raz kolejny stał Harry Potter, prawdopodobnie jedyna osoba zdolna wpłynąć na dziennikarzy i zamknąć im usta. Jednak nie było właściwie żadnego powodu, dla którego miałby, po raz kolejny zresztą, ujmować się za Malfoyem. Może to jednak prawda, co o nim mówią, myślała wówczas Astoria, wpatrując się tępym wzrokiem w przedostatnią stronę _Proroka_ , na której drobnym druczkiem pojawiła się wzmianka o wypuszczeniu Dracona Malfoya na wolność. Może on rzeczywiście jest zwyczajnie _szlachetny_. Uczciwy. Sprawiedliwy...

A może po prostu ciągle próbował spłacić swój dług wdzięczności wobec Narcyzy, bo z iście bohaterskim — balansującym na granicy kretynizmu — uporem nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że ktoś, kto pokonał najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika swoich czasów, nie może mieć długu w społeczeństwie, które ma dług wobec niego.

_Gryfoni_.

Po podpisaniu odpowiednich papierów Malfoy zwyczajnie zniknął — rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Gdyby nie pozostająca z nim z stałym kontakcie Pansy, siostry Greengrass jeszcze długo nie wiedziałyby, że Draco został wysłany przez matkę na południe Francji, do dalekich krewnych swojego ojca. Było to oczywiście zrozumiałe — bez względu na to, co pisała, a raczej czego nie pisała prasa, Draco Malfoy nie był ulubioną postacią angielskich czarodziejów. Zdecydowanie lepiej dla wszystkich zainteresowanych było, żeby przez pewien czas nie rzucał się w oczy.

Astoria zerknęła na Malfoya spod rzęs. Wyglądał zaskakująco normalnie jak na kogoś, kto dopiero co wyszedł z pudła. Oczywiście, bez dementorów Azkaban nie był tym, czym kiedyś — znikła nieopisana, pierwotna groza, zwierzęcy strach, wszechogarniające uczucie beznadziei. Zostało więzienie. Magiczne, nie do sforsowania, ale tylko więzienie. Co nie znaczyło, że pobyt w nim należał do najprzyjemniejszych.

Draconowi daleko było do zapuszczonego, wychudzonego Syriusza Blacka, którego zdjęcia Astoria widziała w dzieciństwie. Był wyższy i chudszy, niż go zapamiętała, rysy twarzy miał ostrzejsze, kości policzkowe mocniej zarysowane, czoło wyższe, ale nie powinno jej to przecież dziwić — minęły w końcu trzy lata. Wszyscy się zmieniali, każdy musiał kiedyś dorosnąć. To było naturalne. Astoria właśnie tak chciała o tym myśleć.

Zdecydowanie bezpieczniej było nie zastanawiać się nad jego dziwnie błyszczącymi, podkrążonymi oczami; nie zwracać uwagi na jego przygarbione lekko plecy, drżenie dłoni, które próbował ukryć, nerwowe spojrzenia, którymi omiatał gospodę.

Draco Malfoy miał dwadzieścia lat i przegrał swoje życie.

— Co chcecie do picia? — zapytał Blaise, przerywając niezręczne milczenie.

— Dla Astorii piwo kremowe — powiedziała szybko Dafne. Ta tylko przewróciła w irytacji oczami. — A dla mnie avadę.

— Ja pójdę — zadeklarowała Astoria. Dafne zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy.

— Tylko nie próbuj sobie niczego do tego kremowego dolać. — Pogroziła jej palcem.

— Morgano! Ja mam już prawie siedemnaście lat, przestań mnie wreszcie traktować jak dziecko! — zaperzyła się Astoria, wstając od stołu tak energicznie, że mało nie przewróciła krzesła. Odwróciła się na pięcie i skierowała w stronę baru.

— Przypilnować małej? — Millicenta roześmiała się. Astorię poczuła, że policzki palą ze wstydu i upokorzenia.

— Masz kompleks młodszej siostry — zawyrokowała kiedyś Hiacynta Rookwood, jej koleżanka z roku. — No bo zobacz, chodzisz za Dafne i jej znajomymi dosłownie wszędzie. Siadasz obok nich na śniadaniu, chodzisz z nimi do Hogsmeade, w pokoju wspólnym odrabiasz lekcje przy ich stoliku… Szkoda tylko, że lekcje masz z nami.

Hiacynta była oczywiście złośliwą i zawistną żmiją, zazdrosną, bo jej własny brat kazał jej się trzymać od siebie z daleka pod groźbą klątwy. Ale to nie znaczyło, że nie miała racji.

Cholera. Cholera, cholera, cholera!

— Piwo kremowe i avadę — burknęła, wdrapując się na wysokie krzesło przy kontuarze. Barman łypnął na nią podejrzliwie, ale spojrzała na niego tak chłodno i wyniośle, że w odpowiedzi uniósł tylko brwi, po czym leniwie zabrał się do przygotowywania drinków.

— Jeszcze Ognistą — usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos, po którym rozpoznała Malfoya. Barman kiwnął mu głową i zanurkował pod ladę, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Widząc, że to może trochę potrwać, Draco wspiął się na krzesło obok.

Milczeli. Gdzieś z dołu dobiegał ich stukot szklanek i zduszone przekleństwa.

— Jestem pod wrażeniem — zaczął po chwili Malfoy. Astoria zmarszczyła czoło, nie rozumiejąc, o czym mówi.

— Czego? — zapytała naiwnie.

— Minęło już czterdzieści sekund, a ty jeszcze o nic nie zapytałaś.

Dziewczyna prychnęła.

— Nie jestem taka wścibska jak Dafne. — W jej głosie słychać było źle skrywane zadowolenie.

Draco pokiwał głową.

— No. Taka ładna też nie.

— Przepraszam bardzo, ale co ma do rzeczy…

— Nic.

— Więc po co mi to mówisz? — Znowu była czerwona jak piwonia, Merlinie, czy ona ma nienaturalnie mocno ukrwioną skórę twarzy, że się tak w kółko rumieni?

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.

— Tak sobie.

_Tak sobie._ Czego się właściwie po nim spodziewała? Wewnętrznej przemiany?

Tymczasem Malfoy niefrasobliwie ciągnął dalej:

— Chciałem zobaczyć, czy dalej jesteś chorobliwie zazdrosna o Dafne.

— Nie jestem i nigdy nie byłam...

— Miło wiedzieć, że pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają.

Zamilkła.

— Wszyscy się zmieniają — powiedziała w końcu powoli, nie wiedząc, do czego zmierza.

W odpowiedzi Draco zaśmiał się sucho.

— Wiem. Myślisz, że dlaczego siedzę przy tej obrzydliwie lepkiej ladzie i tracę czas na idiotyczne rozmowy z jakąś smarkulą?

— Ja mam imię!

— Parkinson użala się nade mną bardziej niż moja własna matka, Zabini uważa się za ostatniego sprawiedliwego, ponieważ udało mu się zwiać z Hogwartu, zanim otrzymał Znak, Bulstrode udaje, że wcale nie ma do mnie żalu, bo wyszedłem przed jej ojcem i wujem. A twoja siostra — sama widziałaś. Co się z nimi stało przez te trzy lata? — zapytał szeptem bardziej siebie niż ją.

— Wiele przeszliśmy — podjęła po chwili, ale Malfoy przerwał jej ze złością.

— Błagam, oszczędź mi dramatycznych historii o tym, jak Madame Rosmerta w Trzech Miotłach nie chciała was obsłużyć! — prychnął. Astoria, wściekła, że z niej kpi, nie dawała za wygraną:

— Wyobraź sobie, jakie to uczucie...

— Rozmawiasz z kimś, kto ostatnie trzy lata spędził w celi trzy na trzy — syknął Draco, nachylając się nad nią i mrużąc oczy. — Wyobraź sobie, jakie _to_ jest uczucie.

Poczuła się tak strasznie zażenowana, że miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Ale to oznaczałoby porażkę i przyznanie się do błędu, a do tego Astoria nie była fizycznie zdolna. Zacisnęła więc tylko usta, wbiła wzrok w poplamione drewno baru i milczała.

—  Człowieku, jesteś czarodziejem, czy nie?! — Malfoy niespodziewanie wydarł się na barmana, który był w trakcie pieczołowitego wycierania ścierką wygrzebanych spod lady szklanek. Ten zamarł na chwilę, łypnął na upierdliwego klienta spode łba, po czym wrócił do przerwanej czynności. Draco potarł twarz nerwowym, nietypowym dla niego gestem.

— Zapomnij o tym, co powiedziałem — mruknął. Przez ułamek sekundy Astoria poczuła coś na kształt satysfakcji — Malfoyowi było wstyd. _Oczywiście_ , że było mu wstyd, _powinno_ mu być wstyd, w końcu to on, użalając się nad sobą, okazał publicznie słabość, nie ona. Zmarszczyła brwi. Nagle przestało ją cieszyć jego upokorzenie.

Za dobrze je rozumiała.

— O czym? — zapytała lekko, przyglądając się ostentacyjnie swoim paznokciom. Nie dostrzegła, jak na jego twarzy pojawia się cień uśmiechu. Ściągnął komicznie usta.

— O tym, że nie jesteś taka ładna jak Dafne — podjął, przeciągając idiotycznie sylaby. — Naprawdę, to nie twoja wina. Nie ma o czym mówić.

Astoria niemal natychmiast zapomniała, dlaczego mu nie dokopała, kiedy miała okazję.

— Ty... — wycedziła przez zęby, zaciskając dłonie w pięści i szukając słów, które w pełni oddałyby jej złość i poczucie krzywdy. Zanim jednak zdążyła wykrztusić z siebie przynajmniej jedną inwektywę, barman postawił przed Draconem napełnioną na trzy palce szklankę Najlepszej Ognistej Whisky Ogdena. Jasnowłosy czarodziej uniósł ją w dwóch palcach, krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie.

— _To_ jest to, co przez ostatnich piętnaście minut polerowałeś ręcznie jak pierwszy lepszy mugol? — W jego głosie było słychać niedowierzanie.

Czarodziej, przewracając oczami i wyraźnie nie zwracając uwagi na niezadowolenie klienta, podał Astorii kufel kremowego i zabrał się za przygotowywanie soczyście zielonego drinka dla Dafne.

Widząc miny, jakie Malfoy robił, oglądając brudne szkło ze wszystkich stron, dziewczyna prychnęła w swoje piwo i pobrudziła sobie nos sztywną pianą. Draco spojrzał na nią z ukosa i uśmiechnął się krzywo, dokładnie tak, jak uśmiechał się w szkole, gdy planował wykręcić komuś wyjątkowo paskudny numer.

— Barman, jeszcze jedną Ognistą!

Postawioną przed nim szklankę przesunął w stronę Astorii, której oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodeczki.

— Zwariowałeś? — syknęła, zerkając za siebie, żeby sprawdzić, czy Dafne akurat nie patrzy. — Mnie nie wolno pić!

Draco uniósł komicznie brew.

— Przecież jesteś już _prawie_ pełnoletnia.

Podpuszczał ją. Wyraźnie ją podpuszczał. Ale jakoś dziwnie mało ją to obchodziło.

Malfoy chwycił swoją szklankę i wychylił ją jednym haustem. Astoria spróbowała zrobić to samo, ale gdy tylko odrobina alkoholu znalazła się w jej gardle, odsunęła kieliszek od ust i rozkaszlała się jak umierający na gruźlicę. Oczy jej zaszły łzami, cały przełyk piekł.

— Nie mówiłeś, że to takie mocne! ­— wycharczała, przełykając ślinę. W odpowiedzi Malfoy wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Astoria? Malfoy? — Usłyszeli tuż za sobą karcący głos Dafne. — Co wy wyprawia… Malfoy! Jasna cholera, czy ty próbujesz upić moją młodszą siostrzyczkę?!

Malfoy śmiał się.

 

* * *

 

**szóste**

Astoria zawsze twierdziła, że jest świetną obserwatorką, bystrą i obiektywną, której uwadze nie umknie najdrobniejszy szczegół. Nie lubi jednak przyznawać, że czerpie perwersyjną przyjemność z przyglądania się ludziom tak, jak niektórzy czarodzieje obserwują zachowania magicznych stworzeń.

Ministerialne przyjęcia były zawsze ważnym wydarzeniem towarzyskim, a zaproszeń nie wysyłano byle komu. Tym bardziej Astoria powinna wziąć przykład z Dafne, z którą przyszła. Jej siostra od razu wmieszała się w tłum, by skorzystać z szansy na zjednanie sobie kogo trzeba i powrót do towarzystwa. Szansy, którą przecież dostały obie.

Astoria oparła się wygodniej o ścianę.

Spróbowała odszukać wzrokiem znajome twarze — nie było to trudne. Przytłaczającą większość gości stanowiło młode pokolenie wojennych bohaterów: członkowie Gwardii Dumbledore'a i Zakonu Feniksa, działacze czarodziejskiego podziemia, represjonowani.

I oni.

Przy końcu długiego, suto zastawionego stołu, Blaise i Pansy sączyli szampana w towarzystwie młodych Longbottomów. Zwykle zamknięty w sobie i wycofany Blaise, który przejął po Slughornie stanowisko Mistrza Eliksirów w Hogwarcie, żywo dyskutował o czymś z Neville'em. Profesor zielarstwa, równie zaaferowany, w odpowiedzi potakiwał energicznie głową. Pansy, obracając kryształowy kieliszek w palcach, przyglądała im się z irytacją, ale i lekkim rozbawieniem, co pewien tylko czas rzucając pogardliwe spojrzenia jego nieco spłoszonej żonie, Hannie.

Astoria poszukała w tłumie Dafne. Szybko wyłowiła jej pyszną suknię w kolorze burgunda, która przyciągała wzrok jak magnes. Starsza z sióstr Greengrass czarowała właśnie uśmiechami swojego rozmówcę, postawnego, ale dużo od niej starszego mężczyznę. Astoria rozpoznała w nim Atreusa Kingstone'a, szefa Departamentu Finansów i przełożonego Dafne. Zmarszczyła krytycznie brwi, widząc, jak jej siostra niemal zawisła na ramieniu czarodzieja, zaśmiewając się z jego żartu.

— Znowu podpierasz ścianę?

Astoria wzruszyła ramionami. Nie musiała odwracać głowy, by wiedzieć, kto stoi obok.

— Obserwuję — odpowiedziała spokojnie, nie pokazując po sobie, jak bardzo ją zaskoczył swoim pojawieniem się na bankiecie.

Draco Malfoy parsknął cicho.

— Nazywaj to sobie jak chcesz.

Milczała, patrząc, jak Kingstone prowadzi jej siostrę na parkiet.

— A ty co? — zwróciła się do Malfoya. — Nie powinieneś teraz podlizywać się jakiemuś kretynowi z Ministerstwa?

— Po pierwsze, Malfoyowie nikomu się nie podlizują. To inni podlizują się Malfoyom — odparował. Astoria prychnęła kpiąco. — A po drugie, nie mogę poświęcić całego wieczoru subtelnej sztuce polityki. Ludzie zaczęliby gadać, że zależy mi tylko na wpływach w ministerstwie.

— Bo tak jest.

— Nie wszyscy muszą o tym wiedzieć.

Astoria uniosła brwi.

— Niektórzy z nas natomiast chcieliby wiedzieć, jakim cudem pierwszy parias czarodziejskiego świata dostał zaproszenie na ministerialne przyjęcie, zorganizowane, nawiasem mówiąc, z okazji piątej rocznicy drugiego upadku Czarnego Pana — powiedziała niewinnym, obojętnym tonem, chociaż zżerała ją ciekawość. Wiedziała, że od mniej więcej roku Malfoy próbował nie tyle zrehabilitować rodzinne nazwisko — bo po pierwsze nie bardzo było _co_ rehabilitować, a po drugie, jak sam twierdził, rehabilitację miał gdzieś — co odzyskać jego dawne znaczenie. Podobno ostatnio spotykał się z właściwymi ludźmi, ciągnął za odpowiednie sznurki, wykorzystywał stare, rodowe koneksje. Ale z tego, co wiedziała, dla opinii publicznej ciągle był śmierciożercą, który nawet nie odsiedział zasłużonej kary.

Astoria dziękowała Merlinowi, że jej własny ojciec nigdy nie zdecydował się oficjalnie wstąpić w szeregi Tego, Którego Imienia Wciąż Nie Należało Wymawiać.

Spojrzała na Malfoya z ukosa. Oparty wygodnie o ścianę, z rękami założonymi na piersi i lekko zgiętą w kolanie prawą nogą, Draco _niemal_ sprawiał wrażenie człowieka pewnego siebie. Ale nie trzeba było być specjalnie spostrzegawczym, by zauważyć dziwną sztywność w jego nieudolnie udającej nonszalancję postawie, nienaturalną — nawet jak na niego — bladość i podkrążone, błyszczące chorobliwie oczy. Astoria poczuła dziwny ucisk w sercu na myśl o tym, jak bardzo stara się zachowywać... normalnie.

Szybko odwróciła wzrok. Nie chciała, żeby zobaczył w jej oczach litość.

Choć kryjąca się w jej wcześniejszym pytaniu insynuacja była oczywista, jasnowłosemu czarodziejowi nawet powieka nie drgnęła.

— Pozostali z nas — zaczął, w kącikach jego ust czaił się cień wrednego uśmiechu — również chcieliby to wiedzieć. O tych niektórych. — Spojrzał na nią wymownie. Zaczerwieniła się.

— Niektórzy z nas mają siostry, które uczciwie pracują… Co cię tak bawi, palancie? Daf żyły sobie wypruwa, żebyśmy mogli żyć na jako takim poziomie! Dostała zaproszenie, bo jej się należało! I wzięła ze sobą siostrę, bo wie, że rodzina jest najważniejsza…

— Proszę! — Malfoy uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście, łykając powietrze haustami i próbując zdusić kolejny atak śmiechu. — Daruj mi tę mowę pochwalną na cześć najwspanialszej z sióstr! Naprawdę, jestem wręcz oszołomiony ilością jej cnót, których nikt nigdy do tej pory nie zauważył…

— Może lepiej powiedz, skąd ty wziąłeś zaproszenie? — Głos Astorii ociekał jadem. — Mamusia napisała do Harry'ego Pottera, że jej biednego synka nikt w Ministerstwie nie kocha?

Draco pobladł ze złości, a ona z trudem powstrzymała zwycięski uśmiech.

— Morgano! Powiedz, Malfoy, jakie to uczucie mieć matkę, której bohater magicznego świata zawdzięcza życie? Pewnie fajne, co? A jakie to uczucie wiedzieć, że samemu zawdzięcza się niemal wszystko wspomnianemu bohaterowi? Hm?

Blondyn spiorunował ją wzrokiem.

— Fantastyczne — wycedził.

Przewróciła oczami.

— Przestań się zachowywać jak rozkapryszona pannica — zwróciła mu uwagę w pełni świadoma, że ponieważ to ona wyszła z tej potyczki zwycięsko, to łatwo jej mówić. — Skąd wytrzasnąłeś zaproszenie? Czy może w ogóle go nie masz i wkradłeś się tu tylnym wejściem? Blaise wspominał, że masz w zwyczaju wpraszać się na  zamknięte imprezy.

— Może twoja ukochana siostra musi dawać sobą pomiatać urzędnikom niskiej rangi pięć dni w tygodniu — Malfoy wyprostował się, robiąc ważną minę — ale nazwiska niektórych z nas jeszcze coś znaczą.

— Mhm, w większości przypadków mniej więcej to samo, co _smocze łajno_.

— Uważaj, Greengrass, bo…

— Bo co? — zapytała wyzywającym tonem.

Draco spoglądał na nią przez chwilę, szukając najwyraźniej argumentu, za użycie którego nie trafiłby do Azkabanu w trybie przyspieszonym.

— Bo się na ciebie obrażę.

Roześmiała się.

Wciąż chichocząc, chwyciła kieliszek szampana, lewitowany przez niewidzialnego skrzata, i umoczyła w nim usta. Poczuła, że Malfoy, który wyraźnie zapomniał już o jej niezbyt eleganckiej uwadze, nachyla się ku niej dyskretnie.

— Boot się na ciebie gapi — szepnął konspiracyjnie.

Astoria nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

— Wiem.

Malfoy spojrzał na nią badawczo. Gdyby odwróciła na chwilę wzrok od centrum sali, zobaczyłaby, jak marszczy brwi, wyraźnie czymś rozdrażniony.

— Na twoim miejscu postarałabym się sprawiać wrażenie nieco bardziej zadowolonego z tego, że tu jesteś — zaczęła, nie podejmując tematu Terry'ego Boota i jego natarczywego spojrzenia.

— Hm?

Astoria ściągnęła kpiąco usta.

— Potterowie właśnie przyszli.

Przy wejściu zrobiło się nagle wyjątkowo tłoczno, a sala zadudniła od oklasków i wiwatów. Astoria nie mogła sobie odmówić tej przyjemności i zerknęła na Malfoya.

— Pieprzony gwiazdor — warknął, najwyraźniej wściekły. — Zawsze musi robić wokół siebie szum i zgrywać bohatera…

— Jest bohaterem.

— … zbawca magicznego świata od siedmiu boleści…

— Jest zbawcą magicznego świata. I pewnie nie tylko.

— … święty Potter, cholerny wzór cnót…

— Jest… — Zmarszczyła czoło. — Hm.

Malfoy zdawał się nie słyszeć jej komentarzy. Był całkowicie pochłonięty nieco monotonnym wymyślaniem Potterowi od ostatnich kretynów. Tymczasem czarnowłosy czarodziej przepychał się przez pełen uwielbienia tłum, ciągnąc ze sobą roześmianą żonę. Po chwili było już jasne, że zmierzał w kierunku Longbottomów. Astoria obserwowała, jak przy okazji wita się również z Zabinimi. Blaise skinął mu sztywno głową, ale z jego twarzy jak zwykle nie dało się nic wyczytać. Pansy natomiast wykrzywiła się w jakimś dziwnym grymasie, wyglądając, jakby ktoś oblał ją nierozcieńczonym sokiem z czyrakobulwy. W końcu jednak wydusiła z siebie coś na kształt powitania.

— Dobra, Greengrass, idziemy — westchnął Malfoy cierpiętniczo, łapiąc ją za rękę.

— Że co proszę?

— Że proszę idziemy. Nie ociągaj się.

— O co chodzi? Nie mów mi, że chcesz się z nimi witać?

W odpowiedzi parsknął śmiechem.

— Odbiło ci? Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru.

— Więc co…?

— Idziemy na parkiet.

Znowu szarpnął ją za rękę, ale Astoria nie ruszyła się ani na krok, jakby wrosła w ziemię.

— Co? — zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

— Idziemy — Malfoy zaczął powoli, cedząc słowa. — Na. Parkiet. Czy masz jakieś problemy ze słuchem?

— A co będziemy na tym parkiecie robić?

— Tańczyć, idiotko. Będziemy tańczyć. — Przekrzywił głowę, nasłuchując, jak zmienia się melodia. — Wygląda na to, że walca — orzekł w końcu.

— Ale po co?

Uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

— Żeby sprawiać wrażenie zadowolonych z tego, że tu jesteśmy.

 

* * *

 

**siódme**

Odkąd pamięta, Astoria zawsze była samowystarczalna. Nigdy nie potrzebowała nikogo i niczego, najlepiej się czuła w swoim własnym towarzystwie, nie polegała na innych i nie była od nich zależna. Jak kot, myśli, zadowolona z tego porównania.

— Spóźniłeś się — karci Malfoya, jakby był nieposłusznym dzieckiem. — Czekam na ciebie od dwudziestu minut.

— I tak właśnie powinno być — odpowiada jej Draco, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony. — Ciesz się, że w ogóle tu jestem. Nie mam pojęcia, od kiedy to odpowiadam na histeryczne sowy małych dziewczynek i wychodzę z domu w środku nocy, żeby szlajać się po mugolskich parkach.

Astoria też nie ma pojęcia. Woli się nad tym nie zastanawiać.

Malfoy może sobie mówić, co chce, ale dla Astorii St. James's Park nocą jest jednym z najmagiczniejszych miejsc w obu Londynach. Zamknięty o tej porze dla zwykłych ludzi, zawsze stoi otworem dla nich, bo przecież czarodzieja nie może powstrzymać zwykła kłódka, brama czy przysypiający na posterunku strażnik. Nocami mają więc park cały dla siebie; nocami mogą wsłuchiwać się w ciszę, zmąconą jedynie odległym gwarem nigdy nieśpiącego miasta; nocami spacerują po brukowanych alejkach, wdychając rześkie powietrze; nocami są wreszcie wolni i mają święty spokój, i nie muszą się pilnować, uważać na każde słowo, grać porządnych obywateli czarodziejskiego świata, pokornych synów marnotrawnych. Często tu przychodzą.

— … w ogóle mnie słuchasz?

Astoria mruga, wyrwana z zamyślenia, odwraca wzrok od stawu, którego tafla mieni się wszystkimi odcieniami srebra i granatu i spogląda na Malfoya.

— Mówiłeś coś?

Czarodziej ściąga usta.

— Nie przyszedłem tu na piknik pod gwiazdami, Greengrass. O czym chciałaś porozmawiać? I streszczaj się, nie mam tyle czasu, żeby…

— Ona z nim sypia.

Już. W końcu to powiedziała. Nie było to nawet takie trudne, chociaż początkowo słowa nie chciały jej przejść przez gardło. Przygląda się Malfoyowi uważnie. Czeka, aż na jego twarzy pojawi się wyraz zaskoczenia, niedowierzania, _obrzydzenia_. Czeka na próżno. Malfoy odwraca od niej wzrok — jak zwykle tchórzliwie — i milczy, a to milczenie jest wymowniejsze od wszelkich słów.

— Wiedziałeś — stwierdza Astoria, czując gorący rumieniec — złości? wstydu? — na policzkach i karku.

Malfoy wzrusza ramionami, wciąż unikając jej wzroku.

— Wszyscy wiedzieli.

Astoria czuje zawroty głowy. Jeżeli zemdleje tu i teraz, w obecności Dracona Malfoya, jeżeli osunie się na ławkę jak jakaś pieprzona mimoza uzależniona od soli trzeźwiących, to go zabije.

— Wszyscy — powtarza za nim jak papuga, ale musi coś powiedzieć. — Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że _wszyscy_ o tym wiedzą? Wszyscy wiedzą, że moja siostra puszcza się jak ostatnia dziwka ze swoim żonatym szefem?

Malfoy nadal milczy. Nie dziwi mu się — co, do jasnej cholery, mógłby jej teraz powiedzieć?

— Dlaczego nikt… — zaczyna, walcząc z łzami, które nieproszone cisną się do oczu.

— A jaki to miało sens? — wchodzi jej w słowo Draco, wciąż wpatrzony przed siebie. — Przecież było dla nas jasne, że ty zwyczajnie _nie chcesz_ tego wiedzieć.

Astoria otwiera usta do bardzo nieeleganckiego i niecenzuralnego wrzasku, ale Malfoy nie daje jej dojść do słowa.

— Na Salazara, przecież to było oczywiste! Te wszystkie zaproszenia, które wam posyłał, nagły awans Dafne, przeprowadzka do lepszego mieszkania, drogie prezenty… — wyrzuca z siebie jeden grzech za drugim. — Trzeba było być ślepym, żeby się nie domyślić, o co w tym tak naprawdę chodziło!…

Nieprawda. Nieprawda, nieprawda, _nieprawda_! Astoria nie jest ślepa. Astoria zna się na ludziach i nigdy się co do nich nie myli. Oczywiście, że widziała te znaczące spojrzenia, niby przypadkowe muśnięcia dłoni, zalotne uśmiechy i rumieńce, ale to miała być przecież gra, to wszystko miała być tylko gra Dafne, która od początku planowała owinąć sobie szefa wokół palca i bezwzględnie wykorzystać jego zauroczenie, a potem śmiać się razem z Pansy z głupoty kretyna, który myślał, że taki prosty cham jak on mógłby zdobyć taką kobietę jak ona.

Plan Dafne przewidywał kłamstwa, oszustwa i manipulację. Ale przecież nie miało być w nim upokorzenia.

Astorio Greengrass, jesteś idiotką.

Malfoy przygląda jej się z niepokojem, a ona ma ochotę się roześmiać. Boi się, Draco Malfoy zwyczajnie boi się jej ataku histerii, którego się nie spodziewał. Nie dziwi jej to. Zawsze miała wrażenie, że jego wrażliwość uczuciowa mogłaby się zmieścić w łyżeczce od herbaty.

— Jak ona mogła? — Astoria, uspokoiwszy się choć trochę kilkoma głębokimi wdechami, mówi z najwyższym obrzydzeniem. — Jak ona mogła nam to zrobić? Gdyby rodzice wiedzieli… Merlinie, to by ich zabiło. Świadomość tego, że ich córka zachowuje się nie lepiej niż prostytutka...

— Powiesz im?

Astoria milczy bardzo długo. Kątem oka widzi, że Malfoy nerwowo przeczesuje jasne włosy dłonią, po czym mówi w końcu dziwnym głosem:

— Jest wojna.

— Wojna już dawno się skończyła. — Astoria kręci głową.

— Nie dla nas. Przecież o tym wiesz.

— Ale nawet na wojnie są jakieś granice. — Dziewczyna pokonuje ściśnięte gardło. — Są jakieś zasady, reguły, które mówią, co wolno, a czego nie… — urywa, czując na sobie jego badawczy wzrok.

— Jaka ty jesteś jeszcze młoda.

Nieprawda, nie jest młoda. Ma dziewiętnaście lat i czuje się starsza od własnej matki.

— Oprócz tego, że jesteś totalną kretynką —dodaje szybko, jakby sobie przypomniał, że nie obraził jej przez całych dziesięć minut. Głupi epitet sprawia, że znowu chce jej się płakać, bo Draco Malfoy właśnie pobił swój życiowy rekord w byciu uprzejmym, a co to za popaprany świat, w którym Draco Malfoy nie wyzywa swojego rozmówcy w co drugim zdaniu?

— Poza tym, język powinien ci stanąć kołkiem w gardle za pieprzenie takich sentymentalnych głupot — ciągnie, usilnie próbując zatrzeć dobre wrażenie, które przez przypadek mógł na niej wywrzeć. — Granice, zasady, _reguły_? Slytherin w grobie się przewraca! Co z ciebie za Ślizgonka? — szydzi dalej, a z każdym słowem jest coraz pewniejszy siebie. Ostatni argument wyrywa ją z otępienia.

— Lepsza od Dafne — warczy, starając się otrzeć podejrzanie wilgotne oczy wierzchem dłoni tak, by Malfoy tego nie widział. — Ja pamiętam, kim jestem. Nigdy, nigdy nie sprzedałabym się tak jak…

— Co słychać u Boota?

Pozornie niewinne pytanie jest jak policzek. Astoria cofa się gwałtownie, jakby odrzucona jego impetem i przez chwilę nieuwagi pozwala, by na jej twarzy pojawiły się całkiem niewłaściwe emocje. W ułamku sekundy znów nad sobą panuje — tym razem jej reakcji nie można nic zarzucić:

— Jak śmiesz porównywać…

— Sytuacja wydaje mi się dość analogiczna.

— To źle ci się wydaje.

— O?

— Kingstone ma żonę i dzieci, których nie zostawi. Nigdy. Nie wiem, co Dafne sobie wyobraża, w świecie jakich urojeń żyje, ale nie zostanie żoną szefa Departamentu Finansów. Nie w tym wcieleniu, bo ten stary sukinsyn nigdy nie narazi się na taki skandal. Zgodzisz się mną, prawda? I tutaj właśnie ja i Dafne się różnimy. Bo widzisz, Malfoy, w przeciwieństwie do Atreusa Kingstone'a, Terry Boot się ze mną _ożeni_.

Malfoy patrzy na nią uważnie, praktycznie przewierca ją spojrzeniem swoich szarych oczu; jego i tak wąskie usta zaciskają się w jeszcze cieńszą linię.

— Moje kondolencje — mówi z trudem.

Astoria wie, że powinna na to jakoś zareagować. Powinna go pewnie przekląć — zresztą nie pierwszy raz tej nocy; powinna coś powiedzieć, jakoś się bronić, natychmiast deportować się do domu. Ale zamiast tego siedzi nieruchomo na ławce w mugolskim parku i ściska dłonie na podołku tak mocno, że aż bieleją jej kłykcie i nie mówi nic.

Moje również, myśli.

Każdej innej osobie niepokojącym wydałby się fakt, że Draco Malfoy nie podejmuje tematu, chociaż ma idealną okazję, by kogoś poniżyć i zranić. A jednak nie szydzi, nie uśmiecha się złośliwie i nie obraża — właściwie nie mówi nic. Siedzi tylko obok niej na ławce w mugolskim parku i patrzy nieruchomo przed siebie, może na rozmigotaną taflę wody, a może gdzieś dalej.

Ramię przy ramieniu, tak blisko, że prawie się dotykają.

Każdej innej osobie wydałoby się to podejrzane, ale Astoria wie, że chociaż Draco Malfoy był i jest zwyczajnym dupkiem, to mimo wszystko rozumie, on jeden ją rozumie i na razie to musi wystarczyć im obojgu.

 

_Fin._

 

 

* * *

 

*   fonetyczny zapis skrótu OPCM — obrona przed czarną magią


End file.
